


My Love

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captain Duckling, F/M, Forbidden Love, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Queen Snow and King David throw a masquerade ball in honor of their daughter's 28th birthday. Princess Emma's only birthday wish is to dance with her pirate. Captain Duckling AU.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 35





	My Love

The kingdom was facing days of great happiness and celebration. The Princess 28th birthday was approaching and the King and Queen were throwing a masquerade ball in the honor of their only child. Invitations had been sent at once to all lords and ladies of the realm, including noble Princes, dukes and Barons that may prove fit to stand by the Princess side as royal consorts. The Princess despite her being trained as a well-mannered future monarch of Mistaven, had a wild spirit, a spirit that could not be caged within the high walls of a castle. She often enjoyed escaping her lessons, avoiding the protocol that solemnly forbid the heir’s absence outside the palace. Dressing up as a mere wench, she used to love adjusting to the mob, meeting commoners, hearing each and every one of their fascinating stories as she knew well that one day she would lead them. Even though she was a fair maiden with long golden hair, hazel sparkling eyes and a wide beautiful smile that could warm the heart of every one she met, she dreamt about falling in love. The idea of love was always dear to her as a child through her mother’s soothing narrations of a dusty Storybook, to songs her handmaidens used to sing while working at the kitchens. One snowy night, seeking shelter from an upcoming storm, she entered a local tavern in hope of finding warmth. It was the night she met him. Captain Hook. She had remembered what her governess had once told her. Pirates are no more than common thieves. Unworthy of any trust and sympathy, their faces are filled with scars and their hands are filled with blood and dirt. Yet, she did not see any of those characteristics on the face of the man who would soon become her beloved. He was young with dark raven hair and beard, with big eyes colored in the shade of a gorgeous deep blue that smiled when his lips did. He had bought her a drink that night starting various conversations about his voyages, his crew and the beauty of the young woman that was sitting in his table. He was gentle with her as any other royal ever had been. They promised to meet again and from that moment on the Princess and her Pirate would meet under the moonlight sharing buried feelings and well- kept secrets of their past that they had confided to nobody. Before they knew it, their hearts had already been lovers. A beautiful yet dangerous statement that due to their different lives and titles would remain forbidden. 

The masquerade ball was just beginning as the guests shined in elegant ball gowns made from the finest silks and embroidered coats. Candles were placed in each corner of the ball room under the grand chandelier. Thousands of wrapped presents covering the large table, gifts for the Princess of Mistaven. There seemed to be a rather noisy sound coming from the crowd that laughed loudly and met in different conversations. Suddenly, the crowd was silenced by the presence of the royal couple. Queen Snow and King David approached the hall as they waited for their daughter. In a moment, Princess Emma appeared climbing down the grand staircase, the bulging skirt of her pink gown caressing each step. The gown shined in the color of a fresh middlemist flower, with a tight corset covering the bodice, round elegant sleeves and a large skirt laced with tulle, decorated with tiny roses. Her golden curls falling down to her shoulders except a few tresses that were gathered behind in a graceful braid. On the crown of her head, a sparkling tiara was placed. Everyone bowed at her grace and she bowed back respectively to her guests giving the signal for the ball to commence. The orchestra started playing a sweet melody, the sound of the violins soothing Emma's earlobes as her eyes searched for her love. He had promised her he would come one way or another. She was bloody aware that pirates weren’t allowed at the royal court yet she wished he could sneak into the ball in secrecy. He would be the only one she wanted to share a dance with. The last waltz maybe. Time lapsed, yet again she did not lose hope. Before long, her mother insisted on her sharing a dance with someone in order not to offend the various rich suitors who had come to her aid. Her heart pounded in her chest. Perhaps, she was too optimistic, perhaps what she had with Killian could only survive in the pages of a fairytale. As much as she wanted to fulfill her deepest dreams, reality had to wake her up quite abruptly. She agreed to dance with someone, his face and figure invisible to her eyes, his presence insignificant to her. Then, the orchestra stop playing to change partners, she bowed waiting for the next one to take her leave but instead she raised her head to see that a gloved hand was offered to help her. She looked up to face the man. Gods, it was him. Her pupils dilated as she stared her pirate. As strange as it might had seemed, he didn’t look like a pirate at the slightest. He was dressed up in a fine royal attire matching the color of his eyes. Anyone could have thought that he was a handsome Prince of a far away realm, a lord and heir to a fortune perhaps. She didn’t say a word yet her eyes spoke a million words to him.

“Your highness” He broke the silence as his head bowed to her.  
“I seek your forgiveness. I’ve never mastered the courtesies. I’ve come here empty- handed. I have nothing for you.” He said. His voice trembling as he took her hand in his and placed it above his heart.  
“Except this which is already yours” He finished. Emma exhaled deeply both staring in awe their partners. He then placed his good hand on her waist, pulling her closer. All her eyes could see was a fog of light as he swept her off her feet. She could feel his breath, warm against her cheek.  
“May I have this dance, your Highness?” He asked gently. A gentleman, she thought. She nodded at him and the waltz begun. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was dancing with her pirate under the great chandelier, thoughts abandoned her head as she succumbed to magic of the moment.  
“You’re here” She whispered against his shoulder.  
“I couldn’t miss this for the world, love. It seemed like a good farewell” Her heart dropped to her stomach. Farewell? Gods, no.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, her breath increased rapidly.

“Emma, I know that if there was something between us it would be a disaster for you, your family and your kingdom. I cannot give you what you have already been given here. My life now rests on the tight rope of one decision.”  
“I can stay here endangering your position and your title while everyone will judge you of having an affair with a pirate or I’ll leave tomorrow at first light, protecting what’s most precious to you and you’ll never see me again.” His words first like knives stabbing every inch of her skin. She wanted to scream at him to stay but she thought of her responsibilities as the heir to the throne. Everything was against her. The Princess could serve her realm long and faithfully but she could not serve her heart. She felt like everything was fading away. She let go of him at the moment, her hand clutching to the skirt of her gown, walking away from him. His heart shattered. He thought she had already chosen her duty over her love for him yet he wasn’t even sure a Princess like her was in fact in love with a ruthless pirate. He felt like for a moment, he had touched the highest clouds of the sky and then sank back to the deepest pits of firing hell. Despite his hopeless thoughts, he followed her to reassure she’s alright. Then he could depart and maybe he could find a bit of happiness with her moving on to a better life that he could not provide her. He found her in the small hall near the grand staircase that lead to her chambers.  
“Emma, you know that I want nothing more than to be with you. But risking everything you have for a dirty pirate is not worth it”  
“And how can someone possibly measure what is worth it and what is not? I love my kingdom and its people with my life” She said climbing one step. A tear falling down to her cheek as she turned around to face him. If only she didn’t have these walls pushing her from speaking her true feelings to him…

“Then that makes it simple then. I’ll leave at dawn.” He said and turned to leave. Emma heard the sound of his footsteps grow more and more distant. Her chest throbbing up and down as a waterfall of salty tears fell down to her porcelain skin. She thought like her beating heart could combust leaving her lifeless inside as she would bleed eternally. In all the confusion, everything went black in her mind.  
“NO!” She shouted sobbing. He turned away immediately and listened to her plea.  
“I don’t want you to leave.” She said. Her voice back in its normal tone. She couldn’t yet comprehend what she had just spoken and she did not intent to take back her words. She then instead went to his side, revealing her face full of tears. He placed his hand on her cold cheek sweeping the watery droplets away, their faces leaning towards one another to the point where their noses touched. She could spend her entire life reprising this this moment, to freeze this fragment of time forever.  
“My love” He spoke desperately as his word felt almost like a prayer.  
His lips asked permission and she accepted the sweet sin. She pressed her lips on his quite lazily as he could still taste the salt of her tears, her hands surrounded his neck supporting in every way his head, deepening the kiss adding more passion and warmth, his hand never leaving her cheek. Feelings of heavenly love engulfed her inner self as he kissed her again and again, melting her into million pieces with the sweetness of his lips. A kiss of love had sealed her decision, creating a bright new future, as they both knew at this very moment that their souls would be wed for an eternity.


End file.
